


This is the way the gentlemen ride (gallop and gallop and trot)

by Anonymous



Series: the sweetest little baby in town [4]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Bathing, Childishness, Diapers, Feeding, Gen, Gijinka, Infantilism, Lap Bouncing, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Wetting, baby talk, diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tom is not the only one who’s been having a hard time. Daddies suffer too when they’re away from their babies.
Series: the sweetest little baby in town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after [While strolling thru’ the park one day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769390)

Life for Jerry in the past few weeks has been unusual to say the least. The biggest change being no longer spending most of his time thinking of ways he could get Tom in trouble.

On the contrary, everyday, he tries to spend some time with the new baby of the house. Whether to sneak him a little treat or simply to keep him company whenever the little girl deems him too boring to keep playing with (which happens to be a lot). The rest of the time he’s free to roam the house and do as he pleases absent the fear of ending up a cat’s dinner. 

There’s just one bleak spot in the otherwise pleasant routine he’s built: Baby Tom’s fixation with his _“daddy”_.

Jerry is not sure what that cat did to deserve such unconditional love from Tom, but the little one is positively obsessed with the idea of his _“daddy”_ coming back.

They’ll be spending time together and suddenly he’ll look at Jerry and meekly ask _“Daddy come back?”_. Each and every time Jerry has to reply that he doesn’t know or make up some silly excuse, only to see that cute, little face fall. Wobbly lips and big eyes getting shiny with impending tears. 

It’s frustrating! It’s not like it’s his fault the stupid cat up and disappeared leaving no trace whatsoever. 

Jerry is a house-mouse, he doesn’t have the resources to go look for that ruffian. Or he would have found and given him a piece of his mind already!

Today too, Jerry was the one to wake the baby up. He looked cute as a button as he clumsily rubbed at his eyes and blinked up at him. Then, hopeful, he’d chirped out “Daddy today?”. Jerry had quickly excused himself on the pretense he had important things to see to upstairs. 

That’s where we find him now, pacing restlessly back and forth trying to come up with an idea. He needs to break it to the baby that there’s a big possibility his _“daddy”_ won’t make a comeback. He’s gotta be gentle and find a nice way to put it. 

It can’t be that difficult, right? Since regressing Tom’s certainly become more trusting. He has already believed his fib about the plushie. It has to be something final though. No more, _“daddy”_ is busy or _“daddy”_ is sorry he couldn’t make it today, that’ll just put off the issue and won’t solve anything in the long term. The problem is he can’t really tell the baby things like _“daddy”_ is dead or he doesn’t want you anymore. He wants to give the baby peace of mind, not traumatize him.

Jerry is still wracking his brain on the issue when, from the window where he’s perched, he notices a strange figure sneaking around the door of the back garden. And, wow, this must be his lucky day or a sign, the black head trying to peek over the fence sure looks familiar.

* * *

Life for Butch in the past few weeks has been hell to say the least. When he’d said goodbye to Tom he hadn’t expected how hard he’d take the separation. It’s gotten to a point where he’s got in one too many fights with Meathead about his _sulking_ and even Topsy, who usually tries to mediate between the two of them, told him to go take a walk because he was making him depressed just by standing there. 

Without realizing it, his steps had brought him right in the place where everything had started. When he’d realized where he was, he’d immediately tried to turn around and call it a day, but the temptations had been too strong. He just wanted to check, just out of curiosity really! If only he could take a small peek inside, he wondered what he’d find. 

Those were the thoughts that had kept him awake at night. What had been the family’s reaction to coming back to a trashed home. Had they taken it out on Tom? What about the little girl? Would she see that Tom was now nothing more than a cute, little baby? Would she punish him or take care of him? Was the little monster actually able to take care of a baby?

And all these questions hinged on one thing: Tom staying a baby. 

In the last few days he’d started to chew over the idea that Tom could have shaken out from the regression and gone back to normal and throughout the weeks he’d convinced himself that that’s surely what must have happened. If not, at the very least Tom must have forgotten him. 

The grief he felt at the mere idea led him to strong feelings of shame and embarrassment at this sudden need to be a _Daddy_. 

Well, not just _a_ daddy, really. To be more precise, _Tom’s Daddy_. 

Butch had never really liked kittens or kids. He’d never thought of them as anything more than a nuisance or something to be ignored at best. The feelings he’d ended up experiencing while holding Tom and taking care of him had truly blindsighted him. 

He didn’t claim to be particularly good at the job, he’d mostly winged it as the situation progressed, but he’d had a good time doing it. He’d never thought having such wide-eyed trust directed on him would give him such a feeling of contentment and rightness. Especially in those last few moments when, exhausted, he’d simply held Tom feeding him his bottle everything had felt perfectly right. Like the last piece of a puzzle finally slotting in. 

In one way or another the experience had changed him, everything in him trying to chase that high again. He’d even taken to trying and cooking what meager food they had for Meathead and Topsy in a clumsy attempt at taking care of someone. But it just wasn’t the same (they had looked at him like he’d gone completely crazy). 

The thought that Tom might have dismissed the whole experience as nothing more than an inconvenience and gone back to his old life leaves him feeling even more dejected. But he needs to have some closure, even if it will turn out to be exactly what he feared has happened. Taking in a fortifying breath, Butch nods to himself and is about to take one step inside the small back garden when he feels a sharp sting on his ankle. 

He lets out a loud yelp and immediately looks down just to see a mouse biting him. Wait, that’s not just any mouse, that’s the little fella who lives in the same house as Tom. This is all very confusing. “What the heck are you doing?” he asks while forcefully shaking his leg to dislodge him.

His actions seem to work as the mouse finally lets go and stumbles a couple of steps back before looking up at him enraged. “That should be my line. What the heck are YOU doing here?”. He looks really pissed off, for such a tiny thing. “You’ve really got some galls showing your face here after what you’ve done!”.

Butch is left gaping down at him, he really has no idea what the mouse is talking about or why he’s showing such animosity towards him. They don’t even know each other! The only time they interacted was when he called them up inside the room to make fun of Tom and his babyish antics. 

“Leaving a poor baby like that! If you won’t take responsibility the least you could do is show some remorse for your actions and avoid strutting your dumb face around here like nothing happened!”. The tirade leaves the small mouse panting for breath and Butch even more confused. 

“What are you talking about? You’re not making any sens-”

“He’s been waiting for you! Every day since you left.”

Butch can feel his eyes growing big and his mouth slacken in disbelief. It can’t be true, there must be a misunderstanding or something. But the little mouse goes on. 

“Honestly, I don’t even know why he’s so fixated on you, but he keeps asking and I don’t have any answers for him. So he gets all sad and do you have any idea what it’s like to see his dumb, cute, little face fall like that? Day after day? It’s unbearable and it’s all your fault!”.

Butch can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Yo- you mean, he misses me?”. He needs confirmation this isn’t all just a dream.

“Are you dumb or what? Have you been listening to me at all?”. The mouse looks up at him with ill-disguised disgust. “Just this morning I had to flee the room because I didn’t know what excuses to make for your absence and didn’t want to see him cry again because of it.”.

His baby is still waiting for him, he hasn’t forgotten him! Suddenly it’s like all the emotions and the self doubt of the past weeks are free to rush out to the surface and he can feel his eyes filling with tears. Embarrassed, he hastily brings one arm to his face trying to brush them off as quickly as possible. He clears his voice “I- I thought he had forgotten me. That he’d gone back to normal...”.

The mouse is now looking at him with something akin to pity. He’s not sure he likes it, but maybe that’s just what he deserves. 

“Listen, I don’t pretend to know what exactly is going on here. I’m not even sure I wanna know. Just… if you could just come see him once in a while… it would mean the world to him.”.

Face all blotchy, Butch gives the mouse a resolute nod before he starts walking towards the house like a cat on a mission. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Hold your horses daddy, not so quick!”. The mouse hurries to put himself between Butch and the house. “The whole family is inside right now, it wouldn’t go well if they saw you coming in.”.

Logically Butch knows the mouse is right, but his heart is breaking at the idea of his baby all sad inside, thinking his daddy abandoned him or something. “But my baby-”.

“You already made him wait so long, a day or two more won’t be too much”. The mouse reasons with him. Once he sees that Butch is not making any other attempt at getting to the house he gives him a long, considering look before letting out a big sigh. “Listen, I know for a fact that the little girl and her mum always go out shopping together on the weekend. They leave in the morning and never come back before late afternoon. The dad usually stays at home, but he keeps mostly to his study room upstairs so as long as you don’t make too much of a ruckus that shouldn’t be a problem.”.

Butch listens raptly to what the mouse is telling him. He has a chance to see his baby and take care of him. To fill that hollow ache in his heart he’s been feeling since he kissed him goodbye. He has a chance to make things right. “I’ll be there. I’ll come see him!”.

The mouse sizes him up one more time and seems to come to a final decision. “You better do it or I swear I’ll find a way to make your life hell.”. 

Despite his tiny size, Butch has no problems believing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the [cute bloomers](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H659b0555fe6e4d79921dff22fe44e412C/Adult-Baby-ABDL-Littles-Up-Bloomer-Sissy-Short-Bloomers.jpg_960x960.jpg) Tom is wearing.

The couple of days before the weekend seem to go by as slow as molasses and Butch grows more and more restless with each moment he has to spend away from his baby now that he knows for certain he’s still waiting for him. 

He sees the looks Meathead and Topsy give him and more than once he hears them mumbling about his strange behavior, but he can’t bring himself to care. He decided not to tell them about the new development. It feels personal and maybe he’s not ready to face whatever reaction and judgement the other two will have.

When the day finally comes, he leaves their hideout in a hurry and nothing more than a quick “ _See you later”_. 

The walk to the house seems endless and at the same time too short. Once in front of the small wooden door he just stands there frozen. He can see that the mouse, whose name is Jerry as he’d later found out, made sure to leave the window open for him. There is nothing standing between him and his baby and, yet, he’s once again assailed by doubts. 

What if Tom is angry at him? He would have all the rights to. What if he starts crying and Butch can’t soothe him? They haven’t spent all that much time together after all. Yes, Jerry told him the baby misses him, but what if he’s mistaken? And it’s been a couple of days since they’ve spoken to each other, a lot of things could have happened in that time, maybe Tom changed his mind. Maybe he’s not a baby anymore!

“OI! Where’s your head at, I’ve been calling out for you!”.

With a start, Butch looks down and sees Jerry waving up at him, arms crossed and a look of impatience on his face. “I- yes! I was just… thinking”. He fumbles to find the right words. He feels like a coward. “Maybe I shouldn’t-”.

“This is not the moment to be getting cold feet! I’ll stay on the lookout upstairs, you better go inside asap!”. That said, the mouse turns his back to him and hurries inside using the pantry door in lieu of climbing in through the window. 

All his doubts and self restraint seem to disappear as he finally gets closer to the window and looks inside to see Tom swinging inside the bouncer, wearing nothing but his usual baby attire and babbling away at a small plushie. Butch watches from the windowsill, unable to stop smiling at the adorable sight. Every once in a while the baby bats at one of the toys that are now hanging from his bouncer, giggling as they make silly sounds before turning his focus back to the plushie. Seeing his baby being so happy and immersed in his own little world has Butch feeling all kinds of choked up. He almost doesn't want to disturb him but in the end there’s really nothing that can stop him from getting to his baby. Not when they’re this close to each other. 

He jumps inside.

* * *

“Hey, sweetheart.” As soon as he hears _that_ voice Tom turns around and lets out a squeal of joy, his eyes getting really big and shiny. Immediately, he raises his arms to be picked up and once in his Daddy’s arms he starts nuzzling at his neck almost as if trying to burrow inside of him. 

Smiling, Butch hugs his baby real tight to his chest and he feels the diaper grow heavy and warm against him. “Aww baby boy, you got so happy you wet yourself for daddy?” he squeezes lightly the puffy diaper. Tom lets out a quiet, happy sigh and snuggles even closer. Butch can’t help but smile “Let’s get you cleaned up and back into a nice, dry didee, baby boy.”.

Tom is over the moon with joy. He feels so helplessly little as Daddy carries him in his arms, his warm, wet didee pressed firmly against his skin. He feels his face go a bit blushy, he hadn’t even realized he had tinkled in his didee until Daddy pointed it out. Daddy coos at him, stroking his hair. “Aww, baby, you’re too little to know when you have to go. Babies just need to let their daddies take care of them”. Truth is lately it happens a lot, but Daddy says it’s okay and Daddy is always right, so he smiles and rubs his face on Daddy’s warm neck.

Suddenly he gets an idea and, feeling brave, he quietly whispers a request to Daddy’s ear. “Wan’ bathie''. 

Daddy immediately lights up and, lightly bouncing him in his arms, changes direction towards the bathroom. "Of course my baby can have a bathie! A bathie and then some yummy numnums!".

Tom feels his lips forming a small smile seeing as Daddy agreed with him. He truly has the best Daddy!

Once inside the bathroom, Butch puts his baby down on the floor mat and is once again filled with warmth seeing him lay there quietly babbling and kicking his legs. While the tub is getting filled, he kneels in front of the baby so he can undress him. He blows a raspberry on his tummy before taking off the rubber panties and unpinning the sodden diaper, setting both aside. He then takes the baby into his arms placing him gently into the warm water filled with bubbles. 

He lets Tom splash around and play for a few minutes, content with observing his little baby having fun before grabbing a washcloth and lathering it with some baby soap.

Tom let himself be moved this way or the other, giggling as Daddy takes his time scrubbing him clean. He even gets some tickles and Daddy builds him a super big tower of bubbles for him to blow on. 

Noticing his fingers are starting to prune a little, Butch pulls the drain and, scooping Tom out of the tub, he wraps him tightly in a big, fluffy towel. Lovingly kissing his forehead, he gives the baby a small bounce. "Ready for your didee, sweetheart?"

Back in the nursery he lays Tom on top of the changing table. He looks so cute, flushing pink from the warmth of the bath, looking up at Butch, trusting and so sweetly. Butch can’t resist, bending down he gives his baby’s forehead another small peck before lifting his legs up to place a clean diaper under him. Meanwhile the baby has moved his little fists close to his head and, seeing that, Butch nudges one of them closer to his little mouth so that he can start suckling on his thumb while he finishes putting him back in his diaper.

Next he grabs the baby oil pouring a good amount on his hands. He rubs them together to warm it up and then makes sure to get it everywhere. After sprinkling him with some baby powder, he drapes the front of the diaper over him and pins it snugly. After he is done he gives the baby a tickle on his tummy making him break in a gurgly giggle behind his thumb.

Butch then walks to the big dresser, knowing his baby will stay exactly where he put him, and settles on a pair of cute, frilly bloomers printed with teddy bears and trimmed with white lace. He picks some matching booties and mittens and then chooses a pacifier. Walking back to his baby he gently pulls his thumb out and pushes the paci in his little awaiting mouth.

“That’s it. Now my baby is all dry!”. He scoops Tom up in his arms and starts bouncing him making silly faces. Tom immediately dissolves in giggles. 

After a while, though, Butch realizes he must be a bit out of practice as his arms get more and more tired of holding the baby up. He spots the rocking horse on the side and decides they can play with that for a little while so he can rest. But as soon as he lowers Tom on the little wooden seat he starts whining pitifully, holding his arms up to be picked up again. 

Rationally, Butch knows he shouldn’t spoil the baby, but he looks just so upset that he can’t help but comply with the wordless request. “There, there, baby. Daddy is here, don’t cry”. He holds him in his arms and uses his thumb to wipe some big, fat tears rolling their way down on rosy cheeks. Tom, on his part, stops crying almost immediately once in his Daddy’s arms. He lets out a woeful sigh and lays his head on his daddy’s shoulder, apparently content with just being held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that it’s not uncommon for kittens to wet when they get super excited (even though we tend to connect this kind of behavior more with puppies)? When I found out I just had to write Baby Tom doing the same hehe.
> 
> Here we have the first part of Baby Tom's reunion with his daddy ♥ I hope you enjoyed it.  
> One more chapter to go~


	3. Chapter 3

Having walked up and down the nursery for what feels like an eternity, Butch feels at his rope's end. Tom on his part keeps dozing sweetly on his shoulder, patting his back clumsily from time to time and cooing behind his paci.

He's cute, Butch couldn't deny it even if he wanted to, but there’s only so much walking back and forth one can do before going crazy. All of a sudden, an idea makes its way to the front of his mind. A memory of an old nursery rhyme and maybe a way to let him rest his arms a little bit. With new purpose, he walks to the big armchair where he sits down and places the baby on his lap. 

The sudden change is not appreciated by Tom who lets out a high-pitched whine and looks up at his daddy as if betrayed. “Oh, don’t be such a sourpuss, baby!”. Butch quickly rolls his eyes before reassuring him with some pats on his back. "Daddy has a game for you, baby boy" he announces cheerfully.

He repositions Tom so that his puffy, diapered bottom is resting right on his knees, each leg dangling to one side. He puts his hands firmly on the baby’s hips and starts bouncing his knees. First slowly, then increasing the speed more and more.

Tom is confused. He was having such a great time being bounced and walked in Daddy’s arms. But then Daddy stopped and called him a _"sourpuss"_. He’s not! He just likes being up in Daddy’s arms, that’s all. It’s been a real long time since Daddy held him and he didn’t want it to end. Ever! But now they’re gonna play a new game and, legs dangling on each side of his Daddy’s lap, Tom looks up questioningly giving Pacifier a loud suck. All of a sudden, Daddy starts moving his legs under him and he finds himself being bounced faster and faster on Daddy’s knees. 

Tom feels a bit startled at first, but it’s all so nice and silly, that soon he starts giggling. The faster they go, the harder he giggles when, suddenly, he feels the support under his bum-bum give way. He lets out a big gasp and, for a moment, he’s really scared Daddy dropped him and he’s about to get a big ouchie but, instead, he finds himself being dangled down between Daddy’s knees, waist securely held by Daddy’s strong hands. Tom lets out a delighted gurgle behind Pacifier and happily claps his hands. He likes this game! He likes going fast and Daddy keeping him safe.

Seeing the sheer happiness reflected in his baby’s cute, little face has Butch feeling elated and mentally beating himself up once more for not coming back sooner. They play the silly game a couple times more before he starts to realize the baby is probably getting a little dizzy. So he stops and hugs him close to his chest patting his back as he lets out another cute, little giggle.

He decides a little break is in order and quietly walks them to the kitchen. Butch thinks about making his baby a bottle, (he had looked so cute nursing sleepily in his arms) but rooting around in the pantry he finds a jar of applesauce and easily realizes it will be a faster and more practical alternative considering Tom’s whining any time he so much as attempts to sit him somewhere.

Walking back to the nursery, baby in one arm and jar and a spoon in the other, he sits Tom down on the carpeted floor placing the applesauce next to him. Unsurprisingly, the baby immediately whines and raises his hands towards him to be picked up again. “Shh baby, daddy is just getting you a bib. We don’t want to get all messy, do we?”. He walks to the dresser and retrieves a cute bib which he ties on his baby’s neck before sitting cross-legged in front of him. He takes the jar of applesauce and opens it, dipping the spoon in and holding it up to Tom’s mouth, “Open wide, baby boy! Here’s your yummy numnums”.

Tom promptly opens his mouth and swallows the spoonful “Awww, that’s a good boy. You want some more?”. He nods and squirms happily as Daddy smiles and praises him. A couple of times he gets distracted by noises outside and Daddy misses his mouth making the spoon crash against his cheek, smearing it with applesauce and spilling some down the bib. Each time it happens, Daddy chuckles warmly "What a messy baby!". But he doesn’t sound angry so Tom smiles toothily at him. Before he knows it, he’s finished the entire jar. “You’re such a good baby! You ate all your numnums. Was it yummy, baby boy?”. 

Tom nods excitedly at the question and Butch can't help but smile at the sight: face covered with bits of applesauce that haven't quite made it to his mouth. The bib is even more of a mess. The baby doesn't seem to care though. He simply kicks his feet and smiles at his daddy. "Your face is covered, sweetheart. If I didn't know you were such a good, little boy, I'd say you did that on purpose." Butch teases as he gets up to find some baby wipes to clean up the mess on his baby's face.

Tom lets out a string of giggles at the teasing and closes his eyes while Daddy wipes everything off.

"That’s it, you’re all clean now! Can you give daddy a burpy now?". Pulling Tom back on his lap, Butch starts rubbing one hand in circles on his back, alternating the motion with quick, firm pats. After a couple of seconds Tom lets out a cute, little burp. Swiftly followed by a couple more. 

Tom isn’t sure if he likes being burped, but having Daddy’s hands patting his back feels good and safe. He also ends up letting out a puff of wind into his didee. Daddy must realize cause he immediately pats his bottom and pulls his bloomers and didee aside to check. Tom’s eyes start to tear up thinking he’s about to make a yucky poopie. Fortunately, after a couple of moments nothing else happens and Daddy puts everything back in place and keeps patting and praising him.

* * *

The day goes on in a similar fashion. There’s more bouncing and giggling. At one point Daddy steals Tom’s nose which is kinda scary and makes him almost cry before Daddy explains it’s all just a game. Daddy calls him a _“silly goose”_ and Tom feels a bit embarrassed, but Daddy gives him a smooch on his cheek so he feels better. 

Now they’re sitting on the armchair, Daddy has been telling him a story, but Tom has not really been paying attention. His full belly and the warmth of Daddy’s arms making him all sleepy and gooey. 

Butch has noticed his baby's eyes getting more and more droopy as he rocks him and tells him silly stories he hazily remembers from his childhood. He’s really struggling to keep awake given how comfy and relaxed he is. Chuckling a bit at the sight, Butch lets him nod off for a little while before taking a look at the clock hanging on the wall and sighing dejectedly.

It’s time to cut the visit short.

Using one hand to gently wipe off a line of drool that had run down Tom's chin behind his paci, he nudges him awake. "Alright sleepyhead, it's time to go beddy-bye". Tom blinks up at him drowsily and lets out a small whine. "You were pretty comfy, huh?" Butch asks with a grin, pushing the paci back to be held into his little mouth more securely.

It would be so easy to put the baby to sleep in his little cradle and slink away just like last time. But this time Butch will do things the right way. 

Sitting Tom up in his arms a little straighter so they are closer to eye level, he takes in a big breath. “Listen well, baby boy, daddy has something important to tell you.”.

Something in his voice must alert Tom, because, suddenly, he looks more awake and attentive.

“It’s time for baby to go night-night and for daddy to leave.”.

The response is immediate. Tom’s eyes fill with tears as he starts whining. “NO! No! No! Daddy stay!”.

Nothing seems to be able to calm the baby down, no amount of bouncing and cooing seems to work. In the end Butch lifts him slightly off his lap so that his puffy bottom is exposed before giving him a couple of light swats. “Stop being fussy!”. The action, more attention-getting than anything, seems to work as Tom keeps sniffing and sobbing, but thankfully stops his tantrum.

Butch gives him a good look. His cute, little face is as red as a tomato and he still looks on the verge of crying. Letting out a big sigh Butch begins to wipe away the tears from his eyes using his thumbs.

“Daddy is not going away forever. I promise.”. He tries to make eye contact, but Tom simply squeezes his eyes shut and starts shaking his head. A litany of _“Daddy no”_ barely intelligible between the sobbing and the paci in his mouth. "Aww, baby. You just need to keep being a good, little boy. You can do that for daddy, can't you?" He asks, playfully bopping a finger to his paci a couple of times.

Tom immediately starts nodding and looks at him hopefully. "‘s good baby. Daddy stay.". He pleads before resuming suckling on his pacifier and tentatively smiling.

Butch gently brushes some of his hair out of his face. "Aww, you sure are, baby boy." He smiles back encouragingly. “But daddy really can’t stay.”.

Before Tom can go back to his meltdown, he plows on. “Daddy has to go, but I promise I will come see you, baby boy. Daddy will come as often as he can.”. Not waiting for a rebuttal this time he stands up, baby held safely in his arms, and walks to the small cradle. "Now it's time to get some proper sleep, sweetheart.".

Carefully he lowers Tom inside and tucks him in all snugly. He leans down and gives his baby a soft kiss on the forehead. "Night-night, baby boy, daddy loves you".

He makes his way back to the window and looks back for a moment before jumping out.

Inside the crib Tom sighs dejectedly and tiredly as he suckles on Pacifier. After a moment, he scrunches his eyes close super tight. Maybe if he tries real hard he can make time move faster. Maybe when he opens his eyes Daddy will be there again and they will play some more. 

Before he can dwell too much on it, though, his sleepiness finally catches up with him. He lets out a big yawn, his features relax and he drifts off into a warm sleep.

He dreams of horses, galloping and rides. Of apples and honey-sweet milk, soap bubbles and flowery lavender smell. 

He dreams of sweet memories and even sweeter things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it folks! I consider this the last part of the series, I really wanted baby and daddy to meet again and they finally did.
> 
> I will mark the series down as completed, but I’m always open to prompts from you lovely people and ~~as usual~~ I’ll never say no if/when inspiration strikes again.
> 
> Thank you for all the hits, bookmarks, kudos and comments. You’ve all been so very lovely to me and my silly stories ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I had some troubles getting in the right mindset to write Daddy Butch's POV ~~Baby Tom comes way easier to me~~.  
> Let me know what you think, I hope it didn't turn out too bad ;A;
> 
> Next: the long awaited reunion ♥


End file.
